This invention relates to a pool cleaner.
The specification of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/915,685, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,557, inter alia describes a pool cleaning device with a unitary one piece body. A number of advantages are associated with a body of this kind.
The aforementioned specification also discloses that a flotation component can be embedded in the body.